


When Universes Colide

by yetanothergreyjedi



Category: Star Wars Legends: Fate of the Jedi Series - Aaron Allston & Troy Denning & Christie Golden
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:36:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yetanothergreyjedi/pseuds/yetanothergreyjedi
Summary: This is my drabble dump, I like writing single fic-lits much more than I enjoy writing a whole piece. 98% will be set in one AU or another.





	When Universes Colide

**Author's Note:**

> Set roughly 5 years after Apocalypse, and Crucible never happened (instead they got back together but that's a different fic)

Getting a call explaining that there are unusual activities regarding your finances, is not fun. When your finances are a group fund for the Jedi temple, and someone has stolen your identity to use them, the paperwork is a lot more complicated. Ben wasn’t going to start just yet, he’d only gotten the call an hour ago and had a bit more investigating to do.  
He stared at the datapad double checking the information of the flagged transfer. It was only one purchase, and it wasn’t even that. Someone had used his information to pay a medical bill.  
Now he was messaging an outer rim medical facility, and explaining the situation with a female HR worker who’s cheer was clearly forced. The client-patient confidentiality made it near impossible for her to speak freely, despite having the file in front of her. The fact that the Jedi order would be willing to pay for any medically necessary treatments, the hospital would not be able to release information until a formal investigation was started. The call ended fruitlessly and Ben was left glaring daggers at the glowing file of empty digital paperwork.  
A page and a half later, his comm beeped. Ben was already welcoming any distractions.  
“Ben Skywalker speaking.”  
“Ben, it’s me…” The familiar voice was an ocean's tide, he left his chair to stand by the window.  
“Vestara?”  
“Yeah, I… Ben, I tried to call but it wasn’t going through…”  
“Kriff, I thought I told you. We switched to the Hapen system’s comm-codes and— blast it, I thought you knew.”  
“It’s… it’s what it is, we have a lot to talk about, Ben.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be, I should’ve tried harder to find this number before now.”  
“How did you?”  
“The hospital staff gave it to me…”  
“That’s you?! Are you alright?”  
“Everything’s fine, just some virus that the galaxy eradicated and Kesh missed the immunity. It was an emergency but this is one of the little things… they’re going to keep us here for a few days though, just to make sure. Ben, if it’s not to much trouble I have things I don’t want to tell you over comms.”  
“ I was planning on confronting an identity thief in the area.” Ben didn’t realize how much he missed her laugh until that moment. “I’ll see you soon.”  
“I’ll be here”  
“Taala Shi.”  
“ I love you, too.”


End file.
